memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Star Trek
Star Trek també és el nom de la sèrie original. Star Trek és un món galàctic de ciència-ficció format per sèries de televisió, peŀlícules, llibres i videojocs. Aquest món fou creat per Gene Roddenberry en la primera sèrie de la saga, emesa als Estats Units a partir del 8 de setembre de l'any 1966. Dotada amb un argument que parla d'un futur optimista on els éssers humans han apaivagat les seves disputes, Star Trek és una crònica de l'exploració de l'univers amb l'objectiu de trobar nous mons i conèixer noves civilitzacions, arribant allà on no ha estat mai ningú. La principal crítica que se li pot fer a Star Trek és que presenta un futur militaritzat, especialment en la sèrie original, cosa que a partir de La nova generació corregeixen, mostrant un futur amb societat civil que viatja en la nau USS Enterprise. Star Trek segueix una línia evolutiva des de la sèrie original fins Star Trek: Voyager. En aquest període, es mostra, a més de l'esperit explorador de la raça humana i la resta d'espècies que formen la Federació Unida de Planetes, i la Flota Esteŀlar (de la que la nau USS Enterprise, n'és la nau insígnia), una interessant teoria sobre els avenços de la tecnologia en un futur amb tele-transportadors, replicadors d'aliments i motor de propulsió de corbatura (warp en la versió anglesa), que és el que permet viatjar en l'espai a velocitats superiors a la de la llum. No obstant això, els creadors de la sèrie fan un gir en aquesta evolució a la sèrie Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) i retornen als principis de Star Trek, presentant una primera nau esteŀlar l'Enterprise NX-01, que ha de ser la pionera, i un primer capità (Jonathan Archer) que podríem considerar l'antecessor de Kirk i Picard, i a partir de la seva experiència en l'espai, obrirà el camí a les seves Entrerprise "filles", marcant un nou començament en aquesta llarga aventura de "l'exploració de l'espai, coneixement de noves formes de vida i noves civilitzacions, viatjant fins allà on no ha estat mai ningú". Sèries sobre Star Trek * Star Trek: La sèrie original (The Original Series) (1966-1969) * Star Trek: La sèrie animada (The Animated Series) (1973-1974) * Star Trek: La nova generació (The Next Generation) (1987-1994) * Star Trek: Espai profund 9 (Deep Space Nine) (1993-1999) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) * Star Trek: Discovery (2017-actualitat) Peŀlícules sobre Star Trek * Star Trek I: La peŀlícula (The Motion Picture) (1979) * Star Trek II: La còlera d'en Khan (The Wrath of Khan) (1982) * Star Trek III: A la recerca d'en Spock (The Search for Spock) (1984) * Star Trek IV: Missió: Salvar la Terra (The Voyage Home) (1986) * Star Trek V: L'última frontera (The Final Frontier) (1989) * Star Trek VI: Aquell país desconegut (The Undiscovered Country) (1991) * Star Trek VII: La propera generació (Generations) (1994) * Star Trek VIII: Primer contacte (First Contact) (1996) * Star Trek IX: Insurrecció (Insurrection) (1998) * Star Trek X: Nèmesi (Nemesis) (2002) * Star Trek XI: El futur comença (2009) * Star Trek XII: En la foscor (2012) * Star Trek XIII: Més enllà (2016) * Star Trek XIV (encara sense títol) (2019) Línia temporal de les sèries de Star Trek El següent gràfic mostra la ubicació cronològica de les sèries en la línia temporal. ImageSize = width:815 height:100 PlotArea = width:735 height:80 left:60 bottom:20 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:period value:rgb(0.8,0.8,1) #CCCCFF id:pres value:rgb(1,0.8,0.8) # FFCCCC id:black value:black Period = from:2150 till:2380 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:2150 Define $markred = text:"*" textcolor:red shift:(0,3) fontsize:10 PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,white) width:40 shift:(0,-5) bar:TNG color:yellow fontsize:8 from: 2364 till: 2370 text:La_nova_generació #shift:(0,1.8) bar:DS9 color:blue fontsize:7 from: 2369 till: 2375 text:Espai profund 9 #shift:(0,9) bar:TOS color:green fontsize:8 from: 2265 till: 2269 text:Sèrie_original #shift:(0,1.8) bar:ENT color:red fontsize:8 from: 2151 till: 2161 text:Enterprise #shift:(0,1.8) bar:VOY color:orange fontsize:8 from: 2371 till: 2378 text:Voyager Vegeu també * Star Trek en català Wiki Enllaços externs Webs oficials * [http://www.startrek.com/ Lloc web oficial de Star Trek] Webs no oficials * Memory Alpha (Wiki) *Star Trek a la viquipèdia normal *[[Wikipedia:Star_Trek, other storylines|Altres històries de Star Trek]] *Star Trek a BBC.co.uk Fanfilms de Star Trek * [http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/ Lloc web oficial de Star Trek: New Voyages] (+ info) * [http://startrekofgodsandmen.com/main/index.php Lloc web oficial de Star Trek: Of gods and men (2007)] Plantilles Categoria:Star Trek bg:Стар Трек cs:Star Trek de:Star Trek en:Star Trek eo:Stela Vojaĝo es:Star Trek fr:Portail:Star Trek it:Star Trek ja:スタートレック nl:Star Trek pl:Star Trek pt-br:Star Trek ro:Star Trek ru:Звёздный путь sr:Звјездане стазе sv:Star Trek uk:Зоряний шлях zh:星际旅行 zh-cn:星际旅行